<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spoils of war by marmolita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635536">spoils of war</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita'>marmolita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arousal - Unwilling Arousal, Begging - Victim Forced to Beg for Rape, M/M, Scenario - Victim Forced to Thank Rapist, Substances - Aphrodisiacs, War Prize</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't like he hadn't known that the bargaining away of his virginity was inevitable.  As the only heir, an arranged marriage was something Lijat had been raised to expect.  Chastity increased his value, just like his appearance did.</p><p>Still, it was one thing to expect a lengthy betrothal and an amicable wedding, and another to be delivered unwed to a conqueror, ripe for the taking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Conquering Warlord/Conquered Virgin Prince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Nonconathon 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>spoils of war</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/furchte_die_schildkrote/gifts">furchte_die_schildkrote</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNINGS: the noncon warning is checked for a reason, folks!  Please heed the tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The outer city-states had fallen one by one, each rolling over as Usan's hordes plowed through their borders, traditional swords and swift Chulai horses no match for Ysarian maces and the massive, vicious mammoths they brought down from the mountains.  It had been inevitable, really -- there was no way that Kotelan City would hold against them.  Lijat had watched from the safety of the palace rooftop, well within the outer wall where his father held off the siege for the seven days it took the Ysarians to breach the gate at the north bridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd longed to be allowed to join the fight, but fighting was out of the question.  Not only was he still a year away from turning twenty, but with no other heirs and the value of his marriage so high, Lijat could never risk his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he'd watched, as Usan's mammoths knocked over the gates and the surrounding wall.  He'd watched, as they trampled the city market and the terrified citizens had huddled in their cellars.  He'd watched, as the flag of surrender was raised over the palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd watched, as his father signed away his virtue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now here he was, dressed in the finest silks, his long, black hair loose and brushed until it shone, waiting at the door of Usan's bedchamber as his guard requested their entry.  Usan wasn't there, of course.  He was still "receiving tribute" -- counting the spoils of his victory in the great hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The servant who opened the door looked Lijat over and said, "Well, he's as pretty as they said he was.  Let's hope he's sturdy, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't like he hadn't known that the bargaining away of his virginity was inevitable.  As the only heir, an arranged marriage was something Lijat had been raised to expect.  Chastity increased his value, just like his appearance did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, it was one thing to expect a lengthy betrothal and an amicable wedding, and another to be delivered unwed to a conqueror, ripe for the taking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew what he had to do.  He knew what Usan was going to do to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that didn't mean he wasn't terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe the servants had sensed it, and that's why they'd tied his wrist to the bedpost rather than simply locking him in the room.  Maybe that's why they'd made him drink some kind of tea that smelled terrible and tasted worse, leaving him feeling half drunk and overheated.  (They'd brought in a big, burly guard for that one, planning to force feed it to him if he didn't cooperate.  Lijat had more honor than that, frightened as he was.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened, and Lijat braced his feet against the way his head swam.  Usan shut the door behind him with a soft click, a counterpoint to his brutish image.  He was a tall man, several inches taller than Lijat himself, broad-shouldered and muscular, his dark hair pulled into the thick club his people preferred.  Three scars twisted across his face: one cutting from his forehead to the corner of his right eye, leaving a gap in his eyebrow; one along the side of his left cheek; and one from the middle of his other cheek down to his chin.  They said that all of Usan's scars were on the front.  Lijat thought, a little hysterically, that he was probably about to find out if that were true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Prince Lijat," Usan said, taking off his fox-fur stole and setting it on the chest of drawers beside the door.  "Tell me.  Why are you here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question threw Lijat for a loop.  "You know why I'm here," he said, brows drawing together.  They'd arranged this all in advance: Lijat's delivery date set in the treaty, his ride out to Usan's stronghold in Jbara attended by Usan's troops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usan smiled.  It was more a grimacing curl of his lips than anything else, thanks to the way his skin tugged at the scars.  He had too many teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Undoing the bone clasps of his coat, he said, "I do.  But I'd like to hear you say it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I--"  Lijat hesitated, his face flushing.  "My virginity was a condition of Kotelan City's surrender."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his coat was set aside, Usan somehow appeared even larger.  Or maybe that was because he was walking closer, clucking his tongue as he looked at the rope holding Lijat's wrist to the bedpost.  "Honestly, did they think you would run?  Of course you won't."  He pulled a knife from his belt and sliced through the loop around Lijat's wrist, the sharp blade flickering so fast he didn't even have time to jerk away from it.  "There you are.  Yes, your virginity was a condition of the surrender."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lijat swallowed hard as Usan flipped the knife shut and tucked it back into the pocket of his trousers.  "Well.  That's why I'm here."  He rubbed his freed wrist, but the rope hadn't been on long enough to leave much of a mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usan reached forward and Lijat only barely resisted flinching as his chin was snagged in the vicelike grip of Usan's fingers and jerked upward.  "What is it that you want, Prince Lijat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As quickly as they had come, the fingers left.  "Want?"  He laughed bitterly.  "I want you to have never have come.  I want to be home in my palace, with my people."  Maybe it was the tea that was loosening his tongue; it was suicide to talk back like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Usan didn't pull out his knife again, and he didn't wrap his meaty hands around Lijat's throat.  Instead, he laughed, a low, amused chuckle.  "Well, if that's what you want, then I'll let you go right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lijat froze.  "I-- I don't understand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your virginity was a condition of the surrender.  I can return you home, purity intact.  And then, well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Understanding dawned immediately, and it must have been reflected in his face because Usan smiled again.  "Now.  What is it that you want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lijat took a shaky breath, unable to look Usan in the eye.  "I want-- I want you to fuck me."  He was already flushed, but his face heated even more, sweat breaking out on his brow.  He didn't want Usan to fuck him, but gods, he wanted Kotelan City to be razed even less.  He had a responsibility to his people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, there we go," Usan said, his voice low and smooth.  He brushed his knuckles against the rich silk of Lijat's tunic, trailing them down his chest.  "Now that that's out in the open, I'll tell you what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> want."  He leaned in, so that his hot breath brushed over Lijat's ear, and when he spoke, there was a purr in his voice that made Lijat tremble with fear.  "I want you to beg for my cock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lijat swallowed, breathing hard.  Which was worse, the humiliation of being raped, or the humiliation of having to debase himself to the conqueror of his people and beg for it?  The answer was clear: the worst would be if he did neither, and Usan murdered everyone in Kotelan City, like he'd done to Jbara half a year ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please," he said, his tongue thick in his mouth.  "Please fuck me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm.  Better.  I'll have you begging again, before the night is through."  With that, Usan turned and left him as he attended to his evening toilet, undressing and washing his face as if he'd forgotten Lijat was there at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was torture, watching the man whose army had destroyed so much of his country humming without a care.  Usan was </span>
  <em>
    <span>smiling</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Lijat gripped his own wrist behind his back, squeezing tight to resist the urge to lash out.  Fear still pounded at his temples.  When Usan removed the last of his clothes he couldn't help looking, thinking that perhaps if he knew what he was in for, letting Usan have him would be easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usan caught him at it, and laughed.  "So eager for my cock already?" he asked, turning to Lijat and stroking himself lightly.  "Don't worry, pretty prince, you'll get it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lijat tried not to flinch when Usan stepped forward and stroked thick fingers down his smooth cheek.  "They dressed you up for me, I see," he observed as he spread his hands over Lijat's tunic.  "It would be a shame to ruin this silk.  Take it off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With trembling fingers, Lijat undressed, carefully folding his clothes as he set them down.  As each piece was removed, he could feel Usan's eyes on him, devouring him.  He felt hot all over, his fingers clumsy from fear and from the tea, and from the knowledge that nobody had seen him bare like this before, not with this sort of intent.  When he'd stripped down to his smallclothes, he hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those too," Usan directed, nodding at where Lijat's hands had fallen still at the ties.  He bit his lip as he forced his fingers to untie the laces, and let the last of his garments fall to the floor.  He wanted to cover himself with his hands, but going into this as a coward was hardly the kind of leadership his people expected from him.  Instead, he squared his shoulders and stood straight, his hands at his sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usan observed him with a keen appreciation.  Lijat knew he was beautiful; his father had often remarked upon his looks bringing in a more valuable alliance.  Many people at the palace had looked on him with desire, though he'd never let any of them near.  It was always a thing he'd enjoyed -- knowing that people wanted him, knowing they couldn't have him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shamefully, he found his cock begin to swell at Usan's appraisal.  He tried to will it down to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usan laughed.  "Did they give you </span>
  <em>
    <span>leshtar</span>
  </em>
  <span> tea then?  Or do you find me so pleasing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of relief rushed through him at the knowledge that the tea was what was making him feel this way.  "They gave me the tea," he said, hands curling into fists to keep from doing anything embarrassing with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course they did.  Well, no matter, it will make things easier."  Usan walked in a circle around him, tracing his fingers up an arm, across a shoulder, diagonally down Lijat's chest, leaving his skin sensitized in their wake.  "Get on the bed," he ordered, his voice suddenly rough.  Lijat scrambled to comply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed sheets were soft, and Lijat wondered if they had belonged to the Jbaran queen before Usan slit her throat.  But his attention shifted immediately when Usan knelt on the bed, leaning over him.  His big hand came up to comb through Lijat's hair, then trail down his neck.  "I'm going to make you come," he said, "and then I'm going to fuck your pretty mouth, I think."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lijat shivered, not certain if that would be enough to count as having his virginity taken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry," Usan said, leaning in close so his hot breath gusted over Lijat's neck, "I'll fuck your virgin ass too."  Then his lips were on Lijat's neck, and Lijat whimpered, half in fear and half from the surprisingly intimate sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such smooth skin," Usan murmured against his neck, nipping at it with sharp teeth before soothing the bite with his tongue.  Lijat dug his fingers into the bedding, trying to hold still.  "Nobody's touched you, truly?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-- Nobody," Lijat confirmed, squirming as Usan's thumb brushed over one of his nipples.  His cock was all the way hard, now, and every touch seemed to make it harder.  Damn that tea they'd given him, and damn the way his body seemed so out of control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not here?"  Usan's fingers brushed over his nipple again, pinching it into a hard peak.  Lijat shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about here?"  His hand moved down, sliding over the muscles of Lijat's abdomen, then wrapping around his cock.  Lijat flinched, his body torn between flinching away and leaning into the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No."  Lijat's voice came out in a whisper, so he cleared his throat and tried again.  Be strong for Kotelan City, he reminded himself.  "No," he said, and this time his voice didn't waver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good."  Usan's hand began to move, stroking him slowly and loosely.  Lijat squirmed under his touch, his cock jerking, unused to the feel of another's touch.  It was terrible -- being overwhelmed by Usan's big body, toyed with, and worst of all, the way his body reacted to it, his cock so hard it hurt, his balls drawn tight with the need to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at you," Usan murmured, his fist closing tighter around Lijat's cock.  "You're going to come for me already, aren't you?  So responsive, so eager to be touched."  Lijat closed his eyes, his body shaking as he came, cheeks burning in humiliation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usan kept stroking him until Lijat flinched from the overstimulation.  When Lijat opened his eyes, his thighs still trembling, Usan was considering the mess Lijat had made of his hand.  "You'd better clean this up," he said, holding his fingers out in front of Lijat's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him a moment to understand, but when he did, his face burned even hotter.  Still, Lijat opened his mouth, and let Usan stick his come-covered fingers inside, pressing down against his tongue.  It was bitter, and he choked a little, but he did it.  He wouldn't let his people down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usan didn't pull back when his fingers were clean, though.  Instead, he slid them in and out of Lijat's mouth, stroking his tongue, giving him a hint of what was to come.  "A pretty mouth," Usan observed, pulling the pads of his fingers over Lijat's lower lip.  "Your lips will look good wrapped around my cock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How many other cities had Usan conquered?  How many other virgin prizes had he claimed?  Lijat wasn't sure, but he couldn't help looking at Usan's erection and wondering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usan sat back against the pillows, his big body taking up most of the space in the bed.  "Come here," he ordered, and Lijat rolled over and crawled between his legs, eyeing his cock with trepidation.  There were more scars here -- one cutting down Usan's hip, a few on his belly, one on his shoulder that was thick and twisted.  His thighs were littered with them, likely from people swinging swords at him while he rode.  "Suck my cock.  Do a good job of it, and maybe I'll go easy when I fuck you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chances of doing a good job of something he'd never done before were slim, but Lijat knew he had to give it a solid effort to keep his people safe.  Licking his lips, he reached out and wrapped his hand around the base of Usan's cock.  It was hot and hard in his hand, and when he leaned in and tentatively licked at the head, it tasted like any other skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lijat opened his mouth and tried to take him down, but his lips dried out before he could slide too far, and he had to pull back and try to use his tongue to make it wetter.  A hand touching his face made him flinch, and he had to pull off to take a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take it this is your first time sucking a cock, as well?" Usan asked.  Lijat nodded in shame.  "Keep your teeth out of the way and let me use that pretty mouth, then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Usan slid his cruel fingers into Lijat's hair and pulled him down.  Planting his feet, Usan began to thrust up into Lijat's mouth.  He breathed harshly through his nose, trying not to choke when Usan's cock hit the back of his throat.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keep your teeth out of the way</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Usan had said, but his cock was so thick that it was all Lijat could do just to keep his mouth open wide enough for it to fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usan's free hand stroked through the length of Lijat's hair, and the whole time he fucked Lijat's face, he never stopped talking.  Things like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is what they raised you for, isn't it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>just a pretty face made to be fucked</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  His jaw ached and tears gathered at the corners of his eyes as he tried not to gag, until finally Usan pulled hard enough on his hair to pull him off altogether.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough.  Get on your hands and knees," Usan directed, and Lijat did, gasping and trying to wipe at the drool covering his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't have time before he was being manhandled into place.  Thick hands ran over his back, cupping and kneading his ass.  "By the time I was your age, I had two of the scars on my face," he said, before his hands disappeared and there was a clatter behind him.  Lijat pressed his face into the bedding, not wanting to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flinched when Usan's fingers were back, one hand spreading him open and the other dipping between his cheeks.  "I certainly was no virgin," he said, chuckling as his finger pressed against Lijat's hole, then slipped inside.  Lijat couldn't help the startled noise that escaped him -- it felt strange, foreign, but Usan's fingers were slippery with something and it didn't hurt.  Not yet, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can tell you've never done this to yourself, either," he said, tugging at Lijat's rim.  "The </span>
  <em>
    <span>leshtar</span>
  </em>
  <span> is an aphrodisiac as I'm sure you've guessed.  It makes it very easy to be aroused by even the lightest touch."  He pressed in with two fingers, curling them, and Lijat yelped as heat rushed through his body and his cock twitched and started to fill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usan laughed.  "Remind me again what it was you wanted, Prince Lijat?"  He twisted his fingers again, cruelly using Lijat's body, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>leshtar </span>
  </em>
  <span>making his cock harden no matter that he wished he were anywhere but here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want-- want you to fuck me," Lijat gasped.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he prayed, but he knew there was no way to stop this.  Not if he wanted his people to survive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usan's fingers withdrew and Lijat sagged in relief.  It was short-lived, however, because only a moment later Usan's cock was pressing against his hole, hot and thick and so much bigger than his fingers had been.  "I don't know.  That wasn't a very polite request."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears leaked from his eyes onto the bedding.  "Please," Lijat begged, squeezing his eyes shut, "please fuck me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better," Usan said, and pushed his way inside in one long thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like he was being split open; Usan's cock seemed like it would never end, pushing deeper and deeper until he feared he would be torn in two.  His shout trailed off into a wail as Usan bottomed out, balls pressed up against him.  "Please," Lijat begged, though he bit his tongue before he could say </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So tight," Usan praised him, hands stroking over his back as he pulled back and slammed in again.  Somehow, despite everything, Lijat's cock was still hard, and as Usan started to fuck him in earnest, it only got harder.  "That's right, you'll take whatever I give you.  A perfect prize, made to be fucked."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lijat cried harder, choking on his tears as Usan's cock rammed into him, hitting him at just the right angle.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>For Kotelan City</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he reminded himself, as Usan set a hand on his shoulders and shoved him down into the bed.  They knew he'd ridden here with his head held high.  They knew the fate he was going to.  The least he could do for his people was just what Usan said -- take whatever he was given.  And if it left him broken and used and dirtied, well, at least they'd be alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usan's hand wrapped around his cock, and that was all it took to make him come again, his humiliation complete.  "So pretty," Usan said, grunting as his thrusts sped up until he pulled out and came all over Lijat's back with a groan.  He spread his come around with his cock, still breathing hard, then said, "Maybe I'll keep you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, please," Lijat begged.  His virginity was lost, the treaty concluded.  His people should be safe.  They should be safe!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usan grabbed him by the hair and yanked him up, twisting his neck to look him in the eye.  "That doesn't sound like gratitude for sparing your people," he said mildly.  "My mammoths are still eager for blood, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cold dagger of fear lodged itself in Lijat's heart, and he dropped his gaze and steeled himself for what he knew he had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," he managed, finally, his voice hoarse.  "For sparing my people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And for what else?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usan's fingers were still tight in his hair.  "For fucking me," Lijat offered.  Sacrificing yourself for your people didn't always mean riding into battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm.  I'll accept it," Usan said, turning to pick up a cloth to clean up with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stories had been right.  All of Usan's scars were on the front.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to my wonderful betas!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>